


Inganno

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Rape, illusion
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: C'erano dei giorni in cui Ardyn sentiva i daemon che popolavano il suo corpo fremere e cercare di liberarsi dalla loro prigione immortale. Generalmente riusciva a tenerli a bada, alimentando la loro rabbia e voglia di distruzione con la promessa di una vendetta ormai prossima ai danni dei Lucis Caelum e dei Siderei... ma in quei giorni trovava quasi impossibile non permettere ai suo coinquilini di sfogare la loro frustrazione, la necessità di portare dolore e disperazione.





	Inganno

**Author's Note:**

> \- Non betata! Neanche riletta a dirla tutta! Ma dettagli! XD  
> \- Ardyn fa cose. Solo questo  
> \- Partecipa al COW-T con prompt "Inganno"

C'erano dei giorni in cui Ardyn sentiva i daemon che popolavano il suo corpo fremere e cercare di liberarsi dalla loro prigione immortale. Generalmente riusciva a tenerli a bada, alimentando la loro rabbia e voglia di distruzione con la promessa di una vendetta ormai prossima ai danni dei Lucis Caelum e dei Siderei... ma in quei giorni trovava quasi impossibile non permettere ai suo _coinquilini_ di sfogare la loro frustrazione, la necessità di portare dolore e disperazione.

La parte più umana di lui, quella che ancora conservava alcuni ricordi della sua vecchia vita, non sarebbe mai stata fiera di quel suo atteggiamento a tratti remissivo con quegli esseri così aberranti, ma non poteva farci niente. Che gli piacesse o meno, il suo corpo apparteneva anche a loro, e in quel momento non poté fare a meno se non lanciarsi alla ricerca di una vittima che potesse saziare le malate necessità dei daemon.

In passato aveva spesso sterminato famiglie, nascosto cadaveri e occultato scene del crimine, aveva compiuto gesti indicibili. Peccati imperdonabili che andavano a gravare sul suo animo già macchiato e impuro.

Non sapeva quale gesto imperdonabile avrebbe dovuto compiere durante quella fredda serata di Gralea, ma quando i suoi occhi si posarono sulla familiare figura di uno dei Generali dell'esercito imperiale, comprese di aver trovato la sua vittima.

Loqi Tummelt era giovane. Un ragazzo dalla personalità ardente, testardo e orgoglioso. Una testa calda ma con un codice d'onore che lo rendeva diverso da tanti altri membri dell'Impero. La sua fedeltà verso la sua terra natia non aveva mai vacillato, neanche davanti la chiara attrazione nei confronti di Cor Leonis che il giovane Tummelt cercava di nascondere in ogni modo.

Era un personaggio oltremodo interessante, e quello parve quasi accendere l'interesse dei daemon. Volevano vederlo perdere quella fiducia, volevano che cedesse all'oscurità e all'inganno.

Trascinato da quel desiderio, Ardyn seguì Loqi nell'ombra, silenzioso e letale... mostrandosi a lui solo quando furono lontani da occhi e orecchie indiscrete. Un passo più rumoroso degli altri, attirò le attenzioni del giovane Tummelt che nel voltarsi si ritrovò ad affrontare il viso familiare di Cor Leonis.

Fu la sorpresa la prima emozione che Ardyn vide sul volto di Loqi. Stupore che venne subito soppiantato dalla rabbia e dal sospetto.

«Leonis», sibilò il giovane, caduto ormai nelle grinfie dell'ingannevole magia di Ardyn. Si mise subito in posizione di difesa, tentando di nascondere la confusione che lentamente si stava affacciando nei suoi occhi.

Silenzioso, Ardyn, avanzò verso di lui. Il viso serio e impassibile come quello dell'Immortale di Lucis, mentre al suo interno i daemon reagivano all'eccitazione di quel momento con crescente aspettativa.

«Fermo lì!», esclamò Loqi, sfoderando la sua spada per puntarla, con decisione verso l'uomo, «Come hai fatto a introdurti qui? Rispondi!»

La sua presa di posizione sembrò quasi vacillare nelle sue parole, dubbiose a causa di quella presenza tanto anomala in territorio nemico.

«Sono qui per te», rispose Ardyn senza fermare i suoi passi, lasciando che i daemon assaporassero l'espressione ancor più confusa del ragazzo, spiazzato a quelle parole.

«Per... me?», ripeté senza però mai abbassare la spada, cosa che ovviamente non impensierì minimamente Ardyn. Si avvicinò infatti fino a sentire la punta della lama contro il suo petto, guardando negli occhi il giovane con un'espressione via via più maliziosa e crudele.

Quel leggero cambio parve quasi quasi riscuotere Loqi che, distogliendo lo sguardo, parve quasi cercare una via di fuga, un modo per cercare rinforzi... sicuramente consapevole del pericolo che stava correndo. Era senza armatura, armato solamente di quell'inutile spada che si portava sempre dietro forse per emulare proprio l'Immortale. Era in svantaggio contro un avversario del calibro di Cor, e lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

 _"Almeno non è uno stupido"_ , concesse Ardyn per poi riprendere a parlare.

«Vuoi scappare?», insinuò, ben consapevole di quali tasti premere per far scattare l'orgoglio dell'altro, «Credevo volessi combattere».

Quelle sue parole, infatti, causarono in Loqi una sorta di reazione. Gli occhi si fecero quasi più cupi, e con le labbra strette, tentò subito di attaccarlo.

«Non lascerò mai a nessuno l'onore di aver catturato e ucciso Cor l'Immortale», dichiarò.

Un primo e un secondo fendente vennero prontamente schivati con facilità da Ardyn. Non era lento ma i suoi attacchi non sarebbero mai stati abbastanza precisi e incisivi per poterlo anche solo mettere in difficoltà. Trovò infatti fin troppo facile disarmarlo e spingerlo con il petto contro la parete in metallo della struttura imperiale.

Lo sentì emettere un lamento infastidito, quasi di dolore mentre gli girava il braccio dietro la schiena.

«Penoso», sussurrò Ardyn, avvicinando le labbra all'orecchio del giovane Tummelt, «non sarai mai un avversario alla mia altezza», lo stuzzicò.

Loqi ringhiò, cercando di liberarsi da quella presa.

«Lasciami!»

«Ma magari... potrei trovare un altro scopo per te», aggiunse, facendo scivolare la lingua sulla pelle tesa e chiara del collo del giovane. Quella carezza inaspettata strappò in Loqi un sussultò.

«C-che cosa stai facendo, Leonis?», gracchiò, cercando di liberarsi con più decisione, incapace però di nascondere un leggero rossore che era andato a colorargli le orecchie.

Era quasi adorabile quell'imbarazzo così virginale. Così puro che i daemon si sentirono quasi più eccitati all'idea di macchiarlo.

«Ti trovo una nuova utilità», commentò creando con il suo potere delle manette che andò a chiudere attorno ai polsi di Loqi, andando oltre i suoi tentativi di allontanarsi.

«S-sei impazzito? Liberami!»

Il tono spaventato e agitato del giovane Tummelt era quasi musica per i sensi dei daemon, e come una droga quella stessa sensazione iniziò a scorrere nelle vene di Ardyn, eccitandolo a sua volta.

Continuò a tenerlo bloccato con un solo braccio, senza alcuna difficoltà. Perché anche se avesse voluto, Loqi non avrebbe mai avuto la forza necessaria per contrapporsi a lui. Utilizzò invece la mano libera per afferrargli il capo, stringendo il pugno sui suoi capelli biondi.

Lo sentì sibilare per il dolore e il fastidio, iniziando ad insultarlo sia con rabbia che con crescente paura.

«M-maledetto bastardo! Liberami se hai il coraggio!»

Ardyn rise, ma la sua risata giunse alle orecchie del giovane, ancora vittima della sua magia ingannevole, con il tono che avrebbe usato l'Immortale. Loqi, infatti, tremò nel sentirlo ridere con malizia e crudeltà, e quel terrore sembrò quasi esplodere quando Ardyn spinse le labbra contro le sue.

Violò la sua bocca cercando di coinvolgerlo in un bacio, forse il primo di quel ragazzo così dedito al dovere e fedele all'Impero. Lo sentì divincolarsi, cercare di rifiutare quel contatto che non desiderava, e Ardyn accettò quella sua disperata fuga solo quando sentì i denti di Tummelt chiudersi sulla sua pelle, ferendolo.

Con le labbra sporche di sangue, Loqi lo guardò con gli occhi saettanti d'ira e imbarazzo, il viso arrossato per lo sforzo.

«L-liberami!», esclamò con voce rotta.

I daemon reagirono subito a quella sua forza. Provavano quasi ammirazione per quella sua testardaggine, ma al tempo stesso desideravano distruggerla.

Ardyn si leccò le labbra lentamente, spostando la mano dai suoi capelli fino alle spalle e poi sul petto.

«Sembri un gattino che mostra le unghie... inutile», commentò crudelmente, spingendo ancora più in basso le dita.

Lo sguardo di Loqi si dipinse d'orrore e le sue velleità parvero quasi venire meno per quella carezza che si arrestò tra le sue gambe, sui pantaloni bianchi della sua divisa.

«L-Leonis?», deglutì, rimanendo immobile, «N-non farlo...»

Sembrava aver compreso le sue intenzioni e il terrore lo aveva quasi paralizzato, mettendo a nudo la sua incertezza dinanzi a un gesto di così palese natura sessuale.

«Hai paura?», insinuò Ardyn, soffiando quelle parole nell'orecchio del giovane, osservando ammirato il tremito del giovane.

«N-no! Mi disgusti! Allontanati subito!», gridò, tanto per attirare l'attenzione di qualcuno che per darsi più forza e coraggio.

«Ti disgusto?», ripeté Ardyn, muovendo lentamente la mano tra le gambe di Loqi, ascoltando i mugugni e i brividi che quelle semplici carezze gli stavano strappando.

«Lasciami! Lasciami maledetto b-bastardo!», insistette Tummelt, riprendendo a divincolarsi con energia, tentando di porre fine le carezze che, pian piano, stavano facendo reagire inconsciamente il suo corpo.

I daemon parevano quasi gioire per quella sua continua battaglia, trovavano la sua testardaggine quasi _appetitosa_ , e Arydn si lasciò trascinare da quell'intossicante frenesia, spostando la mano per farla affondare dentro i pantaloni del giovane, stringendo la calda pelle dell'erezione di Loqi tra le dita.

Il brivido che scosse Tummelt lo fece ridere ancora, portandolo a infierire su quell'orgoglio che, lentamente, stava andando a distruggere pezzo dopo pezzo.

«Qualcuno ti ha mai toccato in questo modo, Loqi?», gli chiese, riprendendo a masturbarlo velocemente, strappandogli un primo gemito.

«S-smettila... L-Leonis... smettila s-subito».

Era ancora lontano dal pregarlo, ma Ardyn sentì chiaramente quella nota così dolce di disperazione macchiare la sua voce tremante.

«Non mi hai risposto», ribatté con tono calmo, tipico della voce dell'Immortale, «forse dovrei punirti... non ho sempre detto che hai bisogno di un po' di... _autorità?_ »

La paura nel giovane sembrò raggiungere una nuova vetta dopo quelle parole, accompagnate da uno strattone dei pantaloni verso il basso. L'aria, resa gelida da quell'illusione, colpì la pelle nuda di Tummelt facendolo tremare insieme alla consapevolezza di non potersi sottrarre a quella violenza.

«Non... farlo...», esalò il giovane.

«Cosa non dovrei fare, Loqi?», domandò in risposta, mordendogli il collo e lasciando che i daemon si nutrissero del verso di dolore che faceva solamente da antipasto a ciò che avrebbe fatto da lì a poco.

Gli fece infatti sentire contro le natiche nude la sua erezione e un primo singhiozzo strozzato si formò sulle labbra di Loqi.

«N-non sei tu», lo sentì sussurrare, forse più per convincere se stesso e rifiutare quello che poteva benissimo essere considerato un incubo.

Ardyn, tuttavia, si fermò solo per un momento, come per assicurarsi che il giovane fosse ancora vittima della sua illusione.

«E chi dovrei essere?», gli chiese, sfregando la punta della sua erezione contro le natiche di Tummelt.

«Non sei l-lui... non p-puoi esserlo...», rispose Loqi, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e scuotendo il capo, «Non sei C-Cor».

«La tua fiducia è... così tenera e stupida», ridacchiò Ardyn, dando alla voce di Leonis un tono quasi insano, che non gli sarebbe mai appartenuto.

«S-smettila», mormorò il giovane, «non... sei lui», si ostinò a ripetere.

Ardyn rise ancora e, incoraggiato dalla frenesia dei daemon, iniziò a fare una pressione sempre più crescente. Forzò l'apertura stretta di Loqi ad accogliere la sua erezione, dapprima lentamente come per saggiarne la carne e poi con più decisione, ascoltando i lamenti di dolore che quei suoi crudeli movimenti stavano strappando a Tummelt.

Iniziò a muoversi sin da subito, rubando al giovane altri versi disperati, attendendo il momento in cui l'avrebbe sentito pregare, supplicarlo di porre fine a quella tortura. Lo sentì gridare, cercare di divincolarsi. Lo sentì anche emettere dei gemiti di piacere quando, per puro diletto, iniziò a masturbarlo.

L'orgasmo giunse presto per Loqi, lasciandolo tremante e senza fiato, e Ardyn non poté far altro se non spingerlo per terra, salendogli di nuovo sopra per entrare in lui, osservandone il viso arrossato e umido di lacrime.

I daemon parvero quasi compiaciuti dalla situazione, dal dolore trasmesso dai gemiti e dalle espressioni di Tummelt, ma tuttavia, non ottennero mai la soddisfazione di sentirlo pregare. Lo stesso Ardyn, con l'avvicinarsi del suo stesso orgasmo, rimase sorpreso nel non averlo mai sentito pregare.

Aveva sottovalutato l'orgoglio del giovane e non poté non provare quasi un pizzico di ammirazione nel riversare il suo seme all'interno del suo corpo. Loqi gemette piano, con gli occhi chiusi e le lacrime che ancora scorrevano lungo le sue guance arrossate.

Si allontanò quasi subito, come se non fosse stato neanche lontanamente toccato dall'amplesso, osservando con ulteriore soddisfazione il giovane raggomitolarsi in una posizione fetale, tremando.

Era stato divertente e i daemon erano soddisfatti anche se non erano riusciti a spezzare del tutto l'animo del giovane imperiale. Forse, erano state proprio la sua immensa testardaggine e l'ammirazione che provava per Leonis a proteggerlo del tutto da quell'inganno. Ma non importava, si disse ugualmente compiaciuto, anzi: i daemon parvero quasi curiosi di scoprire come si sarebbe comportato Loqi da quel momento in poi. Come avrebbe reagito dinanzi ai suoi colleghi e sottoposti e, soprattutto, come davanti allo stesso Cor Leonis.

Ghignò. Lo avrebbero forse visto cadere a pezzi, diventare l'ombra di quel giovane così ligio al dovere, pieno di fiducia verso l'Impero e di ammirazione dei confronti dell'Immortale. Fece allora sparire le manette, scomparendo a sua volta nell'oscurità di quei freddi corridoi della struttura imperiale, tenendo bene a mente il tenere d'occhio il giovane Tummelt.


End file.
